Under the raven's wing.
by: http://invaderika.deviantart.com/ PROLOGUE ---- "Blanket Ass!" "Cherry Nigger!" "Tee Pee Creeper!" "Blackout Bitch!" These harsh words hit a Native American girl of 17 pretty hard, her green eyes looking down in embarrassment as she walked down the private school halls. She kept the tears back, her face showing no expression although her green eyes showed pain. She held her school books in her arms as she hurried down the hall, seeing the fair skinned girls and boys pointing and whispering among themselves as she passed. She had to block out the stinging racial slurs hurled at her and get to her locker. If only she can get to it... Suddenly her world seemed to spin as her legs were knocked under her and she hit the floor painfully, the girls books sprawled all over the floor with loud thuds as the cruel laughter of the crowd filled her ears. Pain racked her body as she hurried to grab her books, knowing that she had been tripped as she ran to her locker, trying to open the lock on it. "Ravon?" A male voice asked, it was kind but concern. Ravon looked up, tears falling down her cheeks as she faced her rare newly found fair-skinned friend beside her. He had freckles speckled all over his peach colored skin and he had the deepest colored blue eyes peering to his frameless glasses as he brushed his red hair back. "Oh its you Joseph...sorry I'm not in the best of moods today." Ravon responded, opening her locker and slamming the books into the locker and pulling out her black trench-coat and pulling it on over her school uniform. She then brushed back her blue-streaked raven black hair and closed the locker. Joseph was Ravon's only friend, since she moved in the neighborhood with an abusive white wealthy family- which adopted her when she was 2 after her real parents died from disease in an Indian Reservation. He was opened minded- unlike the others who treated her like a bronze skinned freak ever since she was introduced to the school as an new student- and he made sure she felt welcomed although deep inside Ravon wasn't. "So do you have plans for the weekend?" Ravon asked her friend, anxious not to go home right away, since she knew that when she set foot in the marble white mansion she called home, the cruel beatings from her adoptive father would begin. Joseph though and was about to respond when a loud boastful voice interrupted him: "Hey Indie! You talking to your boyfriend? How sweet!" Ravon whipped around, landing a punch on the face of a broad shoulder Senior, her temper lost and both of her green eyes blazing. "Don't ever call me an Indie! Lucas you better tell me why you are here before I punch the day-lights out of you." She hisses, putting her fists up again, ready to strike. Lucas rubbed his cheek, smirking at the Junior year girl in front of him. "Yo relax Ravon, I just came for a smoke. Ya got some?" He asked as Joseph came beside Ravon as she fished out a pack of cigarettes she had hidden in her pocket of her coat and tossed it at Lucas. "Keep them. I don't smoke." She said flatly as she picked up her bookbag and slung it over her shoulders as Lucas puts the cigs in his pocket. She was about to leave with Joseph when Lucas stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Yo don't leave yet. I have something that might change the minds of the people about you Ravon. Ya familiar with the Blackbark Woods?" He asked, his ghetto accent leaking through his voice. Ravon turned and faced the Senior before her, crossing her arms to show she wasn't impressed. "Go on." She told him as Joseph's face went pale. "Y-You mean the woods that are supposedly haunted by the ghost of a criminal that was hung in there?!" He stuttered, as Lucas grinned, satisfied that he managed to scare the shit out of Joseph. "Yes precisely. Ya both have to run in and grab a branch from the huge tree in the middle of the woods and bring it back here at school. If ya do that, I'll tell everyone that ya both are acceptable in the higher society of this school and worth to chat too. If ya survive anyway." Lucas added, his grin getting wider and more sinister. "What do you mean if?" Ravon asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Lucas clears his throat and continued "Well only a few survive coming out of those woods- since they mysteriously disappear and then found dead a few days after, impaled on trees with the branches still in their hands. Now with that aside, I will bring a group of my buddies to wait for ya on the outskirts of the forest so I can make sure that I see with my own eyes that ya get the correct branch from the right tree. Also ya have to be at the Blackbark Forest at 12 noon tomorrow. Do you accept my challenge or are you chicken indie?" He held out a hand as Ravon and Joseph pondered the question. After a few minutes, Ravon smirked and shook Luca's hand. "I accept your dare Lucas. I will see you tomorrow." She said, smiling with confidence as she left, her eyes glowing with new courage. She will be there and prove that she not just a Native American girl living in the cruel society of rich snobby kid. Soon she will prove herself but that has to wait until the next day... CHAPTER 1 ---- *Click* *Click* *sobbing* "Ok young man you are safe now. You are in the Blackville Police Department. Your safe..." *sobbing dies down and a long pause* "Are you sure?"'' ''"Yes. Can you tell us your name and what happen that night?''' '''Everything you say will be recorded." "But officer..I..." "Yes?" *Long silence and sobbing gets louder and then dies down again.* "You alright son?" "Yes..." "Now back to my question-" "I-I will tell you officer. My name is J-Joseph..a-and this what happened..." * * * * * * * * * * "...So why are you so afraid to go into those woods?" Raven was asking as she was chatting with Joseph as she cleaned up her small room. The shelves were covered with gymnastics trophies Ravon earned in past competitions when she was younger and worn down plush animals she had for her whole life. She also had dream catchers hanging above her bed "I'm just saying that this is a very bad idea! The Blackbark Forest is rumored to be haunted by a ghost that impales people and steals their souls! I heard that only one kid survived the last time Lucas told him and his group of 5 buddies to get a branch out from that tree in the middle of the forest and that kid went insane! If we go there, it practically a suicide mission!" Joseph explained, waving his hands wildly as he talked. Ravon chuckled as she put her black trench-coat on over her grey tank top with cut off navy jean shorts. "Relax Joe! Its just an old story to scare the shit out of little children and keep people from going into the forest at night. Seriously dude, lighten up! If we pull this off- I won't be teased no more!" "But Ravon-" "No buts! Come on, lets go together." Raven said as she turned off the light and shooed Joseph out the door. She then looked around, relieved that her foster father had to work days instead of staying home. She then grabbed her lucky baby blue dream catcher she inherited with its luxurious raven feathers hanging below it from above her bed and ran out of the house, ready to take the challenge ahead with Joseph behind her. * * * * * * * * * * "So are you ready for this Indie?" Lucas said as Ravon, Joseph and the rest of Luca's buddies were just walking in the forest, leading Ravon and Joseph the the huge tree in the middle of the forest. They been walking for about an hour into the forest by this point. "Damn right I am." Ravon smirked as she did a hand spring to show off her gymnastics skills and her flexibility. Luca's gang chuckled among themselves, whispering and wolf whistling at her like a pack of dogs. Joseph was disgusted. "Leave her alone you goons!" He told them as Lucas smirked and patted Joe on the back. "That's the spirit! Now there is the tree!" He exclaimed, pointing at the towering oak tree before them. Its branches seemed to be twisting and turning like spiderwebs and fingers, reaching out to the sun with its foliage. Ravon noticed symbols carved into the trunk as she approaches it, running her hands over the carved circle with an "x" through it. Joseph looked up and noticed a hanging branch and tries to reach for it with no luck. He felt uneasy and notices something moving in the corner of his eye. Suddenly Joseph's concentration was broken as the rowdy Seniors were whooping and laughing at his petty attempt to get the branch. Ravon smiles and shakes her head, breaking it for him. "Come on, lets get out of here!" She smiles as the whole gang started to walk back. After about seemed to be about half and hour, Ravon felt uneasy and stopped, feeling like she was being watched. The group takes notice of her hesitance and looks at her funny. "What up Indie? Too scared?" Lucas exclaims, frowning at the fact that he had to stop and wait for her. "No! Its..just..I feel like.." Ravon pauses, cocking her head in confusion as she tried to explain what she was feeling. The air seemed to be electrified as she shuttered, holding the branch in her hand tightly, with the sudden urge to run, to get out of the forest as quickly as she could. Ravon could sense the danger and when she looks at her companions- she sees them staring in awe and in fright, like someone was standing right behind her. "Ravon?" Joseph squeaked out, backing up. "What?" She responded, utterly confused. She then turned back and gasped, her eyes following up a figure in a black suit and tie. Ravon then trailed her eyes up to the..things..white featureless face with awe and in fright. Suddenly chaos broke out, black tendrils came out of the figure's back as everyone started to panic and flee in terror, and Ravon with all her might manage to pull her eyes away from the creature and started to run. Her feet hit the dirt with so much force and her breath became raspy and short as she ran. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she looks back to see Lucas being impaled along with his goons, seeing the blood splatter everywhere on the tree trunks and staining the ground. She drops the branch, tears falling down her face as she see's the blank tentacles retract from the cold, dead body of her companions and hovered over her as the very slender figure approaches her. She then closes her eyes as she burst into a run, her hot salty tears streaming down like a couple of rivers. Ravon then opened them after a while to see Joseph on the out-skirts of the woods, beckoning her on. She then notices something hovering besides her and jumps up just in time.... Suddenly sharp pain seared through her right eye as she manages to dodge a well aimed throw of the monsters black appendages, catching her off guard and makes her land face first, her blood splattering on the ground as she hits the dirt. She was crying because she was blinded in the eye, seeing the death of most of her comrades and seeing her friend's face turn from hope to utter terror. "Jos-" She tried to cry out as several black tentacles wrapped around her mouth and waist, her right eye oozing with fresh blood, staining her clothes and cheeks. She then tried to scream as she was pulled into the darkness of the Blackbark Forest, leaving Joseph the seemingly sole survivor. Joseph in complete and utter shock and terror, runs into the city, screaming in terror into the night. CHAPTER 2 ---- "Is she alright?" "I am certain she will be fine. Will you grab the medical treatment?" Ravon felt the world spin as she slipped out from the world of unconscious and the voices seemed to be swirling in her mind. Suddenly she felt a cool touch of something slimy being put over her right eye, and winced, opening her left eye to see a woman who was slightly older than her rubbing some kind of ointment over her now dried bloody eye. Ravon scooted backwards, causing the woman to pause for a moment as she went against the wall in fear. "W-who are you?!" She squeaked, as the mask brown haired woman continued to put the cooling comfort of the medical ointment over her wounded eye. "That is none of your concern momentary. Slender isn't happy with you at all and I advise you to answer his questions once he arrives." "W-who's.." Ravon falters, eying the vine decorations on the woman's mask with one of her eyes blackened with a symbol in the middle and how it seemed to send chills down her spine. She looks around, seeing it was in a small shack of some sort, decorated with the same symbols she saw on the tree before the attack and then sees the dirt and blood covering her skin and clothes. "A-am I dead?" Ravon questions out loud the woman taking no heed to the confused girl as she bandages her right eye up, leaving one side of Ravon's vision blacked out. <''You are not dead my dear child. Yet anyway if you don't answer my questions though I might consider ending your life like I did to your companions.> A male german accented voice echoed through her mind, making Ravon look up to see..the monsters featureless face. She screamed in fright, remembering what happen to her before she blacked out and stood up, inching the wall as her one good eye darted left and right to find a way out. "Y-your the t-thing..that k-killed L-Lucas.." She stuttered, paralyzed as it approached her, grabbing her chin with a snow white hand as it seemed to stare right into Ravon's soul. <''Tsk. I don't prefer to be called a "thing" my dear child. Now tell me, why were you doing in my hunting grounds? I don't take strangers kindly and most of all vandalizers of my forest such as yourself. Speak quickly.> It ordered, tentacles from its back aiming high and ready to pierce Ravon as it held her against the wall, making her stare at its blank face. She started to cry, trying to turn away but couldn't as if she was hypnotized. "I-I didn't mean to do any harm..sir. It..it was a dare I did to prove myself..." Ravon explained, and bit her lip as it..or him turned to the masked woman and they exchanged silent words to each other. The creature released Ravon, letting her fall to the ground and continue to cry, closing her eyes to block out the sight of everyone staring at her. The creature seemed satisfied with Ravon's answer, knowing that she was telling the truth and he paced back and forth, looking at the terrified teen before him. <''Nemesis? Bring me one of Masky's old masks. She has proven herself worthy.> He said, turning his white blank head towards the woman with the brown hair and vine designed mask. She nodded as she left the room and the tall man, with his aged black suit and red tie kneeled down to Ravon's height and put a hand on her forehead, seemingly searching for proof of her usefulness. <''Ahh..interesting. You will do nicely my dear Ravon and such as you are fit for service.> He chucked, as Ravon gave him a long stare, trying to comprehend who or what this creature or man was. "Who are you?" She whispered as he turns his head and grabs the mask from Nemesis's hands as she returned with it. <''You will call me by the name Slenderman child. Now rest, you have a lot to learn when you have rested.> Slenderman chuckles as he puts the mask over Ravon's face. She looks up and sees her vision turn slowly back and suddenly she falls into a sleepless dream, slowing forgetting who she was... CHAPTER 3 ---- '''MISSING PERSON REPORT' Name: '''Ravon Whitechapel '''Age: '''17 '''Date Missing: May 28, 1967 Ethical Race: Native American Description: '''Long black hair with turquoise stripes through it, tan/brown skin, green eyes '''Height: '''5' 6" (Last seen) '''Weight: '''120 LBs (Last seen) '''Last seen playing with Joseph Harvey and Josh Beckham in Blackville Park Reserve. 5,000 DOLLAR AWARD IF FOUND DEAD OR ALIVE If sighted, call the Blackville Police Department (234)-456-7800 * * * * * * * * * * Ravon woke up to the sound of child's play, her head groggy and aching and her vision blacken on her right eye. She felt the blankets covering her body and the pillow on her head but she couldn't pin-point or remember where she was or what happen the night before. Suddenly, the subtle smell waft into the room, the scent of cinnamon was clear and Ravon sat up as the girl with the white vine patterned mask came in with two cinnamon pies on a tray. "Ah you're awake. Thats good. Ally was wondering when you were going to wake." She told her as she put down the tray in Ravon's lap. Ravon rubbed her throbbing head and on her face was the look of confusion. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice cracking and dry. "I am called Nemesis. Do you know who you are?" Nemesis introduced herself as she picked up one of the pies and one of the forks off the tray. "Ravon. That's all I remember...whose this Ally you spoke of?" Ravon, said as she watched Nemesis lift her mask, only to reveal her mouth and started to eat. Suddenly, she felt something crawl up the back of the head and Ravon looked up, facing face-to-face with a brown and orange striped tarantula on the top of her head. She shrieked and the tarantula seemed to be taken aback, startled a little. "Geneva!" Nemesis scolded, picking up her spider, and let her crawl up her shoulder. Ravon was trembling a little and she pointed at Geneva. "W-what..w-why is that here? Its very..unsettling.." She stuttered and Geneva raised her fangs, letting the venom ooze as a warning. "Its a she Ravon. Tsk, that's very rude to refer my pet as an it. She is only was greeting you, or else she would of attacked and killed you by now. Geneva here is my best companion and very loyal, as much as a dog is to a human. She is also a Mexican red-knee tarantula, if you were going to ask." Nemesis explained, crossing her arms as she put down her half-eaten pie down. "Now eat. I made these and it seemed appropriate as a "Welcome" gift. But you better hurry, Slendy will return soon and Ally is much excited to meet you." "B-but..who is Ally?!" Ravon repeated, only to ask thin air since Nemesis quickly took her leave with her half eaten pie and her pet. She groaned, grabbing the pie and the remaining fork and started to eat. Ravon's eyes lit up as she took the first bite, amazed at the sweet but spicy taste of the pie. After a while, she was finished, her belly full but satified, and Ravon shifted the covers, noticing that she was still in her navy shorts and grey tank and got up, looking around the room. Suddenly she felt small arms wrap around her waist and little girl giggles followed after. Ravon glanced down and saw a girl with snow white hair and grey tinge skin. The girl's bright blue eyes seemed to stand out, with a childish life inside them. "Play with me!" She exclaimed to Ravon, her grip around Ravon's waist never faltered. "Uh..who are you?" Ravon asked, very confused, awkwardly patting the girl's head. "Ally! The name is Ally!" Ally introduced herself, giggling. "Nemi said there was a new Proxy here, already marked by Daddy! Whats you're name?!" Her voice, accented with a foreign tone to it, seemed to be very quick and hyper, like she was rushing her words. "Slow down a little Ally. You talk like you been through a race." remarked Ravon, smiling a little. "My name is Ravon. Let me see you more clearly." Ally nodded and let go, letting Ravon to turn around and kneel down her height. Ravon got a closer look, examining the strange Victorian-like clothes and the strange line marks going down from the corners of Ally's mouth. She then spotted the key turning in the lower back of Ally's red corset. "Ally, why do you have a key?" Ravon asked her new friend. "Es ist ein geheimnis*" Ally said fluently smiling. "What?" Ravon said, confused, not understanding a word. "Its a secret. Catch me if you can!" Ally said in a sing-songy voice and ran off past Ravon. Ravon smiled, shaking her head as she followed her new friend and stopped when she spots Nemesis in the hallway. "Hey Nemesis. Have you seen Ally? I swear I just saw her run past." "I haven't seen her. Heh, that child is so hard to keep track of. " Nemesis chuckled in response and she took noticed of Ravon's confused look. "She tends to disappear. Don't worry Ravon, she will be back." "But-how?" "I haven't had the faintest idea. How was the pie?" "Oh! it was delicious thank you! You have a way with cooking. So what accent does Ally have?" Ravon asked, changing the subject. Nemesis walks up to her and stands by her, eying Ravon with a stare. "You really don't have any clue do you?" "Just tell me please." Ravon said with a sigh. "Alright. Its German." "German?!" "Yes German. I even know a phrase. Its one of the only German I know, taught to me by Ally." Nemesis said, crossing her arms. Ravon looked at her friend with a level stare. "What is it then?" "Ausschau nach den Schatten. Sie könnten Sie verbrauchen.**" "What the hell does that mean?" Ravon asked, her patience wearing thin. Nemesis seemed to smile under the mask she wore, her wild brown hair shifting in the slight cold draft of the hallway. "Oh you will find out soon enough. Come, Slendy wants to speak with you." She told Ravon and beckons her to follow her. There they went, into the dark corridors of the building as the light of dusk in the windows slowly fades as night comes. 23:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC)23:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC)dela livi 23:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Translation Notes. *''Es ist ein geheimnis German'''- It's a secret **''Ausschau nach den Schatten. Sie könnten Sie verbrauchen. German'''- Look out for the shadows. They might consume you.